


The Voyage of the 'Swan Song'

by wordsbymeganmichael



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbymeganmichael/pseuds/wordsbymeganmichael
Summary: Killian Jones is the adopted child of King Charming and Queen Snow, but he has never felt at home in the castle and longs for something more. Once he is old enough, he leaves the kingdom to travel without the permission of his parents, and it is in these travels that he meets Captain Emma Swan, captain of the 'Swan Song', who grew up as an orphan in the Enchanted Forest, but who left as a child and ended up on the seas, traveling across the realms. Both Killian and Emma must accept who they really are in order to save the Kingdom from the Evil Queen's destruction, and can only do it together.





	1. Chapter 1

"But Killian, you are a prince, and it's about time you acted like one!" King David is beyond furious, pacing back and forth in front of his son. "You can't just decide one day that you don't want to rule a kingdom. It doesn't work like that!"

"David, please, calm down." The Queen's voice is soft, worried, and patient, everything her husband's is not.

"Calm down? Snow, you're hearing the same speech I am, right? Our son doesn't want to be a prince!"

"And he doesn't have to, not yet."

Two very emotional sets of eyes turn towards her, both immediately confused by her words, confused enough to have no verbal response. "When I was your age, Killian, I certainly wasn't ruling any kingdoms, and either was David. Besides, we didn't make you take the throne when you turned eighteen, since we're both here and healthy and not planning on going anywhere. And he's technically only been prince for ten years, since he came here when he was fifteen."

"He could at least accept the throne before he decided to travel the realms, or else he may not have any claim to them should anything happen to us."

The room is silent for a moment, the sounds of the courtyard below echoing softly through the window, until Killian speaks up. "So does that mean... you're letting me go?"

Snow and Charming share a look, where they silently come to an agreement, which David voices: "You can go, but you have to wait until your nameday. And you must keep us updated on your whereabouts, and be ready to return on a moment's notice, if need arises."

"So I just have to become something I'm not before I have your blessing to leave?" He does not want to sound so cynical, but he can't help it: the fact is true, staring him in the face every time he looks in a mirror, or hears his own voice. He does not belong here, was not born to become king, or even prince. Of all the orphans all over the kingdom, the King and Queen just had to choose him.

"Killian, please," Snow knows his temper very well - it's the one thing of David's he seems to have picked up during their time with him. "I'm sorry, I just - "

He sits on one of the chairs around the table, then stands up again immediately and continues pacing around the room. "I'm not supposed to be prince, or rule a kingdom, or give orders. That's not - that's just not who I am. I wish that I were the hero you think I am, but I'm not."

"You can't just run off, either, Killian. We raised you to be the prince."

"Did you ever ask me what I wanted to do? Ruling a kingdom is a big responsibility for a little orphan boy, especially one who doesn't want to be a prince." Before either of them can respond, Killian pushes his chair backwards and plunges himself out of it, and it clatters to the floor as he storms out of the room.

As he crosses the room, David yells after him, "You can't just run away from your responsibilities!"

"They were never my responsibilities!" Killian gets the last word before the door slams shut behind him.

It only takes a few minutes for Killian to reach his chambers, where August, his servant is waiting for him, and by the time he reaches his room, he has made up his mind.

"August, I need you to do me a favor, and you must not tell anyone."

"Of course, sire."

"And please, never call me that again."

August nods in agreement.

"There's a ship in the harbor, and the first mate is a man named Graham. His parents used to work for the King and Queen. Find him, and tell him that I need to secure a place on the ship, no questions asked, and we need to leave tonight. Can you do that? And tell no one?"

"Yes, sir - uh - Killian."

"And come straight back here when you're done. No unnecessary stops. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"I understand. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you, August."

August takes less time than Killian thought he would, and is again thankful for his help, like he always is. By the time his servant returns. Killian has packed his clothes and belongings into a satchel, plus began to compose a note to Snow:

 

"Queen Snow, I have always been grateful that you and Charming decided to take in an orphan from the streets, but I just was not made to rule a kingdom. I tried to explain it to you and Charming, but I knew he was never going to accept what I wanted to say. I hate to take such extreme measures, but I am not the person you think I am. I promise I will return, when I feel it is time. Keep a weather eye on the horizon.

I am sorry,

Killian Jones"

 

By the time he signs his name, August has readied everything else to go; together, they have two small bags, plus their swords and coats.

After sharing a nod of agreement, they set out to silently find their way to the courtyard.

Once they are under the light of the pale crescent moon, August speaks up. "Did you know that the ship is captained by a woman?"

"Well, that's certainly something that you hear of often, now is it?"

"No, sire, definitely not, that's why I found it so impressive."

"August, please stop calling me 'sire.' The only people that should know who I am are Graham and this Captain, whoever she is."

"Swan."

"What?"

"Graham says her name is Swan. Captain Swan."

The name sounds familiar to Killian, but he does not have much time to think about it, as they're approached by a white knight.

"Excuse me, you two! No one should be down here after dark, especially not without an escort."

As Killian's mind quickly swirls around all of their options, the knight removes his helmet and reveals himself to be Liam, the youngest knight in the kingsguard, and Killian's childhood friend.

"Where is it you're going anyway, Killian?"

"Liam, I - " He turns to look back at the clock tower, where he sees that he's slowly running out of time.

"I can be your escort if you need one, since you seem to be in a hurry."

Killian flashes him a smile, which he returns, and they begin walking together, August trailing behind them. Without having to worry about being caught or followed, the trio can travel much faster than Killian and August would have on their own, and the walk to the docks only takes a few minutes, which Killian uses to whisper the story and the plan to his old friend, who listens intently.

By the time the ship - the "Swan Song" - is in view, Liam has decided to join them on their journey.

A tall, blonde woman, no more than three years older than Killian, meets them on the dock, openly armed and obviously the captain. Killian recognizes her face, knows that he's seen it somewhere before, but can't place it.

"Prince Killian," she starts, then flourishingly (and snarkily) bows to him. "Graham said that there would only be two of you."

"Uh, yes, m'lady, we picked up a third escaping from the castle."

"And the third would be the knight of the kingsguard? How do I know he will not revolt against me and my crew?"

"With all respect, m'lady, I trust this man and his decisions with my life, and the only reason he would revolt would be to save it."

Captain Swan turns to Liam, who silently nods.

"Well, you can all be assured that my crew will take any opportunity they are given to protect me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain," Killian replies with a smile, though on the inside, he is absolutely terrified.

"Well then, gentlemen," Captain Swan takes a step to the side and gestures towards the ship, pristine and beautiful. "Welcome to the 'Swan Song'."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Killian has always loved ships. For as long as he can remember, he's been going down to the docks to watch the ships come in and go out, spending hours at a time wishing to be somewhere beyond the horizon; and now, finally, he's here on the horizon, watching the castle, the kingdom, everything he's ever known disappear behind them.

"Felling nostalgic already, Prince?" Captain Swan leans against the railing next to him, her long, blonde hair blowing softly in the ocean breeze. "We can turn back and drop you off again, pretend you never ran away in the first place." 

"I'm not running away, Captain, I'm - "

And then he realizes, that's exactly what he's doing. Running away from Snow and Charming, the people who brought him in; running away from the responsibility that Charming placed on him.

"I did it, too, you know."

"What?" Killian did not expect her to reveal her backstory so quickly, so he almost didn't comprehend what she just said.

"I ran away. From the kingdom. I stowed myself away on a ship and left, and have been traveling the seas, the realms, since then. Ten years ago, almost to the day, and this is the first time I came back."

"Ten years ago," Killian repeats, trying to remember back that far. - when finally something clicks. "You were raised in the church, too, weren't you? By Mother Blue?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to remember me." She sounds upset, but when he turns to face her, she is smiling. 

"Remember you? Swan, you were the only friend I had in that orphanage."

"And you were mine, until one day you were gone, and I had no reason to stay."

"Are you - are you blaming me for getting adopted?"

"That was the reason I left. And then I heard that you, the little orphan boy who was my only friend, were becoming prince? I couldn't miss that opportunity."

Killian has no response to this. 

"How did you find my ship anyway?"

"Your first mate, Graham. He was my friend when I first moved into the castle. When you made port here, he came to visit me and told me he would be here for a few days."

"Of all the ships on all the oceans, you find yourself on mine." 

A beat passes between them, before Killian asks, "Do I get my own cabin or anything? I am the prince, you know," he asks with a smile, and the Captain smiles back. 

"First of all, only the captain gets their own quarters, so you have to sleep below deck, with everyone else. Second, you're the prince running away from his kingdom. Besides, I thought you didn't want anyone to know you're a prince? You can't act like a spoiled rich kid, Killian. I know the truth about you."

He shrugs. "I've always hated being prince, anyway. There's too much responsibility, too many important duties and meetings, no time to just lay low and be yourself."

"You really didn't like it, did you?"

"You know, there were times that I wished I was never adopted, or at least not into the castle."

"Really?"

"You know it must be bad when you prefer the orphanage, eh? I mean, don't get me wrong, the king and queen are possibly the nicest people ever, and they never treated me badly or made me do anything I didn't want to do, until a few days ago, when King Charming told me that he needed me to take the throne, even though I didn't on my nameday. He said that I was raised to be the king, the prince, but that makes no sense to me. I wasn't raised to rule anyone, I was on orphan for almost half of my life. I was just chosen by the right people at the right time. But I cannot rule a kingdom, and David - King Charming - told me that I could only leave if I accepted the throne, so I had to make a decision, take matters into my own hands."

"So you're - you're actually, legitimately running away."

Killian nods, then changes the subject again after a moment. "Do you - do you have anything I could eat? I skipped dinner packing my life up into a bag."

she smiles at him. "Actually, I'm obliged as the Captain to have dinner with any special guests on board my ship, and I was pulled away from dining when a stranger came and ordered my first mate to ready for travel, so I wouldn't mind eating, either."

They turn around, facing the deck, where Graham stands watching them, but out of earshot; 'What a job to have,' Killian thinks to himself. 

"Humbert, can you see that dinner gets to my cabin soon?"

Graham nods, bows slightly, and disappears below deck. 

"Is his name really Humbert?"

"His last name is, and that's usually how we address each other around here."

"Mister Jones," Killian says to himself, following Captain Swan into her chambers. "You know, I could live with that."

"There aren't too many people named Killian, at least not that I've met, so you would probably be better off going by Mister Jones instead anyway."

"Mister Jones," he repeats as she opens the door to her cabin, then gestures for him to go first - a gesture that makes him shake his head. "If there's one thing I learned from Snow and Charming, it's to always let a lady go first."

She smiles and descends into the cabin, but comments, "I hope you hold me to a higher regard than that, Jones, though I do appreciate the effort."

"What, calling you a lady? I feel there's no higher regard in the world than that."

"You were definitely raised by Snow White, weren't you?"

"Technically, I was raised by Mother Blue, and had the opportunity to live in the castle for a few years. But Snow did teach me a lot of manners, Captain."

"Like to always address the person you're talking to?" He can tell she is joking, but she is slowly becoming tired of it. 

"Well, yes. May I call you Miss Swan?"

Her lips are dangerously close to his ear as she walks behind him and to the opposite side of the table, as she whispers, "Down here, you may call me Emma."

He feels his blood begin to surge, his heart pounding in his brain - yet somehow feeling more at home, more comfortable, then he remembers feeling for years.  

"Emma, I - " he begins, without really knowing where he is planning on going with his speech, but is stopped when the door to the cabin swings open, revealing a whistling Graham carrying a plate of food. 

"Killian, Captain Swan, it's your lucky day! The cook started readying the food a few days early so he could attend the coronation, so he was more than prepared to feed you two tonight." He sets the tray down on the table and removes the lid, revealing two bowls of soup, a loaf of bread, and two plates full of ham and potatoes.

"Thank you, Humphrey. Tell the cook that I'm grateful for his service. That will be all for this evening."

"Yes, Captain." He bows, then turns to leave, but Emma stops him.

"And Humphrey?"

Graham turns around to look at her, but she has locked eyes with Killian. "Take care of any matters that might need me for the night."

"Yes, Captain," Graham says again, hiding a smile as he leaves.

They eat in silence, sharing smiles and catching each other looking at the other, realizing they are both too hungry for conversation. But as Killian watches her finish the last of her bread, he can't pull his eyes off of her. She stacks their empty dirty dishes on the table, then pushes them out of the way, reaching across the table to lay her hands on top of his. 

"You were saying something when Graham came in, weren't you?"

"I've been on this ship for nie on an hour, and I already feel more comfortable and more like I belong than I did for ten years in the castle, and I would like to believe that's because of you, Emma. And given your behavior, I'm led to belive that you feel the same way."

He gestures towards their entwined hands on the table in front of them. 

"As crazy as it sounds, Killian, I agree. I understand. I left the kingdom because there was no reason for me to stay, but I haven't found anywhere worth staying until I pulled into the exact same harbor that I first left, until you were on my ship. I've traveled to every realm known to man, seen countries and cities that most people have never heard of, and eventually worked my way up to captaining my very own ship, but it has never felt as right as I feel right now."

Killian reaches across the table and cups her cheek in his hand, standing up enough to reach his face across the table and press his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Emma wakes up first, when the light of the rising sun shines through the window and onto her face. She rolls onto her other side, away from the window - which is a little difficult, being wrapped in Killian's arms, but she still pulls it off. Propping herself up on one hand, she takes in the features of his face, the way his shaggy hair falls around his face, listening to his soft, steady breathing. 

She's waited for so long to find someone, something to be her home, searched for someone who didn't make her regret waking up next to them - and almost ten years of waking up next to strangers in strange inns all over the world is never much fun, anyway. 

With her other hand, she reaches up to his face, pushes his hair off his forehead, presses her palm against his cheek. After a moment, he begins to stir, sliding his hand up her back and on top of her hand on his cheek before he opens his eyes. 

"You told me I wasn't going to get special treatment because I'm the prince. Remember that?"

"Really, Jones?" Emma asks with a smile. "That's your first thought this morning?"

"Well, it's true. You told me I'd have to sleep with the rest of the crew, since only the captain gets their own quarters." 

"And you're in my quarters, Killian. Remember that, or I'll make you sleep below deck with everyone else."

"They're going to notice, you know."

"That's the last thing you have to worry about, Killian. I'm their captain, they have no right to judge me for my decisions."

"But I'm not their captain, Emma. They have every right to judge me."

"And they can answer to me if they think they should."

Killian begins to look upset, but Emma presses her lips against his to calm his nerves. 

"We should get moving. We should be far enough out into the open waters."

"Far enough for what?"

"To travel realms, of course." Emma says, as if traveling realms is a normal occurance. Pushing herself up off the bed and adjusting her shirt, she walks over to the desk and pulls a pile of scrolls out of the drawer, placing them on top of the desk. "Where is it you'd like to go?"

Killian sits up and walks slowly across the room. "What do you mean?"

"I mean where do you want to go?"

"I can - I can go anywhere?"

"You've never traveled realms before?"

"I told you, Emma, I never really left the castle, or the kingdom." 

"What was your favorite story from the orphanage? Because they're all real, Killian," she says, pointing to the maps. "Every single one of them is real, as long as you have the power to travel between the realms."

"And you have the power?" he asks, paging through the pile of maps, looking for something that sounds familiar.

"When I left the kingdom, I started jumping from ship to ship, and on one of the ships was a little boy, no more than ten, and he had magic. I befriended him, the first friend I made since leaving the orphanage, and then we ship-jumped together, traveling between the realms. And then I got my own ship, and he agreed to be my navigator."

"So we can go anywhere?"

Emma can't help but smile at him. "Yes, Killian. Well, technically. There are some places that we try to stay away from, like Neverland."

"What's in Neverland?"

"A lot of really powerful magic, and really horrendous people."

"Well, now, that doesn't sound like the place I want my first adventure to be to."

Emma's eyes go wide. "You have no idea." After a beat, she continues, "Choose a map, Killian."

He pages through them, looking for something that intrigues him, when one stands out, more colorful and detailed than the rest. "Camelot," he reads, then looks up at Emma. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"King David went there for a while, a few years after you moved to the castle. It was one of the first realms I visited."

"Then it just makes sense for it to be my first realm to visit, too, doesn't it?"

Emma takes the map and heads for the door. As she pulls it open, she yells, "Neal! Humphrey! We have a heading."

"Finally!" A younger man with sand-colored hair comes out of no where and takes the map out of her hand, running up to the helm. "We have a heading!" he yells.

After a moment, he adjusts the helm, looks around to the the crew members, who have all taken positions around the edge of the ship, holding on to ropes and railings.

"Jones," Emma says, and he turns to see that she, too, has taken a hold of a seemingly special rigging outside her cabin. "You may want to take hold of something."

Almost before he can grab on to the same rigging Emma is holding on to, the ship jerks forward, then back - and up in the air. 

"Emma," he whispers (he thinks, but he may have yelled, since the wind it roaring around them). "What is going on?"

"We're going to Camelot, Killian," she says, as if it's nothing - though to her, it sort of is. 

"Through - through the sky?"

"Well, yes, that's how you travel realms."

"I thought you just sailed to them."

"It's a little more difficult than that, love," she comments with a smile - and then, as quick as it started, it's over, and they touch down on the water in a softer landing than Killian thinks should be possible in a full-sized ship.  "And much quicker," she adds, letting go of the rigging, then taking a look around the ship to all of her crew. "Welcome to Camelot."

 

The kingdom really isn't all that different than the one he was raised in. The castle is similar, though not as colorful, or as flashy; the people dress the same way, act the same way, talk the same way; even the knights wear similar armor and garments than the ones who worked for Charming and Snow - not nearly as different as he thought a different realm would be. 

After Emma told the crew to meet back on the 'Swan Song' at dusk, the crew went their separate ways, but Killian notices that many of them wind up in the same inn that he and Emma come to, where she says they can find something to eat, and a even a little to drink, since she doesn't allow it on her ship.  

The barmaid talking to the crew turns to the door when they enter, then smiles and runs to Emma, engulfing her in a hug. She is long and lean, with long, dark hair and a very tight, bright red dress. But the thing that draws Killian's attention the most is the large wooden pendant around her neck, a wolf's head with bright red stones for the eyes. 

"It's so nice to see you, Emma!" She is probably a few years younger than Killian, but is obviously close to the Captain. 

"It's nice to see you, too, Ruby."

Ruby peers around Emma and takes a good, long look at Killian. 

"And who is this beauty?"

Killian is speechless, but Emma seems unphased by her openness. "Ruby, this is Jones." Killian is glad that she took the liberty of introducing him, because he would have forgotten to not use his first name. 

As soon as Killian's thought is complete, the plan is foiled, and the voice they hear behind them sends chills up Emma's spine. "Ah-ah-ah! Hello, dearies! Killian, Miss Swan, I was hoping to find you here!"

Killian is unsure of how to respond, but Emma seems unphased: "It's Captain Swan now, actually, Rumplestiltskin."

Suddenly, Killian remembers a face from the past, a face nowhere near as green and scaly as the one in front of him, but certainly still the same face, a face that was continuous during his time at the orphanage, during a time when continuity was uncommon. Killian can't quite place why he was always there - something about a missing child? - but he would never forget the face. 

"Ah, yes, of course," Rumplestiltskin replies. "Captain of that lovely ship, the 'Swan Song,' is it? I thought about dropping by when you were on the ship, but that has never ended well for both parties."

"What do you want, Rumple?" Emma cuts him off. 

"Me? Oh, I've just come to warn you. You see, there's a prophecy that I've been wondering about for some time now, and when the Prince stepped foot on your lovely ship, I do believe I figured out what exactly it means."

"Maybe - maybe we should talk in private," Emma says, since she notices all the people staring at them as Rumple continues talking. "Ruby," she turns to find her friend has not moved since Rumplestiltskin appeared, still standing behind her shoulder. "Is there somewhere we could go to talk privately?"

Ruby nods, silent for another few moments, and then: "Yes, the office is downstairs, I'll lead you to it."

The office is small and crowded with the three of them in it, no bigger than the broom closets in the castle and obviously designed for one person and a desk, not much more; but once they're all settled in, Rumplestiltskin begins his tale again.

"There are very many perks to being me, you know. And one of them is being able to oversee the prophecies for the present and the near future. Usually, they're not very hard to crack, sometimes even being given people's actual names, et cetera, et cetera. But yours, I must say, was much more difficult than what I am used to." He stops with this, and does not begin again until Emma clears her throat in obvious anticipation. "To be honest, I was not even sure that it was a prophecy for the longest time, because it's just been floating around for ten years, making no sense and driving me insane. It reads:

 

The orphan pirate and orphan prince

Must to themselves and their people convince

They are not who they say they are, 

But instead who they are meant to be.

Their journeys may take them near and far,

But find their home on land and not on sea. 

Only together can they find the wisdom

To defeat the shadow hanging over the kingdom."

 

As soon as he's done reciting the prophecy, he claps his reptilian hands together, lets out a small laugh, and disappears. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know OUAT had its own Camelot arc, with its own characters, but since 1. I like the show Merlin more than the Camelot characters and 2. The ages of the Merlin characters correspond better with what I need, I used them instead.

“I really don’t want to think about this anymore, Emma. I left the kingdom to get away from people telling me what I need to do and who I need to be.” He lifts the tankard of ale to his lips once more, taking a sip, then downing the remaining half after a moment’s hesitation.  “I left the kingdom to get away from destinies, not have them shoved in my face as soon as I leave the realm.

Emma leaves him with this thought, taking their tankards back to the bar to be refilled; and while he tries to get his mind of the  _ stupid  _ prophecy, a familiar face walks into the tavern. At first, he can’t quite place it, but then a whole shower of memories come flooding back: not long after he was adopted, David had visitors, friends from another land - though Killian never believed it was actually another  _ realm _ . Uther, his name was, and Killian remembered hating him more than any other person he’d ever met: he was obnoxious, self-centered, rude, and cared only for himself.

How did Killian know this? Well, because of the boy - well, he was more of a man now - that just entered the tavern, Uther’s son, with whom Killian spent the whole time Uther was at court with. Actually, most of the gossip about Uther came not from his son Arthur, but from Arthur’s manservant, Merlin, who confided in Killian during many late nights at the tavern. And it is, in fact, the servant that recognizes Killian, even all these many years later, even though he locks eyes with the prince first. 

All eyes turn towards the pair as they enter the tavern, and a cry of “Long live the King!” rings through the rafters. 

Killian turns to Emma. “King?” He asks, gesturing to Arthur as they head across the tavern towards them.

“Yes, that’s King Arthur of Camelot. Do you know him?”

“But I thought the king was - “

“Killian?” Merlin asks, sitting across the table from them as Ruby drops off two tankards of ale. “You’re Killian, right? Prince of - “

“Yes, I’m Killian,” he cuts them off. “Just Killian now.”

“I take it that means you do know him, then,” Emma comments.

“Yes, yes, I know them, but the last time I saw Arthur, he wasn’t king yet.” Killian turns to Merlin. “Does that mean…?” The rest of the question goes unsaid, but Merlin knows what he means anyway, and a smile spreads across his face, a smile that he usually has to fight to hide. 

“Yes, Uther is dead. An illness took him, rather quickly, actually.”

“Don’t sound so happy about my father’s death, Merlin.” Arthur claps him on the shoulder, not seeming to take notice of who he is sitting with at first until he raises his eyes to meet Killian’s. Killian is already grinning across the table, and it does not take long until Arthur has recognized him and is grinning back. “Killian, my old friend!”

Emma has heard some awful things about this realm, and especially about the royal family, so she is genuinely surprised when she sees the King’s interaction with those around him. 

“A round of drinks for everyone is on me!” Arthur exclaims, reaching across the table to embrace Killian, and the whole bar cries out in excitement. “An old friend has returned to Camelot!”

It takes a few minutes for the excitement in the tavern to calm down, with Killian and Arthur catching up on the years they spent apart, but within a few minutes, it is quiet enough for them to comfortably talk quietly across the table, Killian sharing the reason he has showed up. 

“Being King really isn’t all that bad, Killian. It has its perks.”

“But you were  _ born  _ to be king, Arthur. Bred by royals for royalty. I don’t even know who my mother is, and I barely remember my father, yet somehow I’ve been plucked out of the simple life I was ready for and practically placed on the throne.”

“Have you thought that maybe there was a reason that you were the one chosen?” Merlin asks, more outgoing and comfortable in the presence of a king than any servant Emma has met. 

“What does that even mean, Merlin?” Arthur asks, partially making fun of him, and by the way he responds to the question, brushing it off and continuing, he seems to be used to the jests. 

“You know, like having a - “

Killian slams the tankard against the table, perhaps a little harder than he wanted to, and the whole room quiets for a second. His eyes are hard- set, his jaw quivering. “If you say the word ‘destiny,’ I will reach across this table and strangle you.” His voice is quiet, yet hard, a Killian that Emma remembers from her childhood. 

“Someone’s got a soft spot, apparently,” Liam comments, walking up to the table and taking a seat beside Killian. Always open and outgoing, Killian is not at all surprised when he holds his hand out towards Arthur, King of Camelot, and introduces himself. 

After Arthur introduces himself in return, he replies a, “My apologies, your highness. In my defense, you look nothing like a king. You can’t be much older than I am, or Killian.”

“Well, my father was king, and he passed away not that long ago.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss. I lost my father many years ago, as well. I understand what you’re going through.”

“He was a bit of a git, actually,” Merlin says, rather nonchalantly, and Arthur turns and punches him in the arm. “Well, he was!”

“He was still the King of Camelot, Merlin, and he deserves your respect.” After a beat of silence, Arthur changes the subject: “So, Killian, what are you doing here, anyway?”

“Running away,” Emma replies before Killian even has a chance. 

“I am  _ not  _ running away!” Killian retorts. “I’m just going on an adventure before I’m forced to become something that I’m not.”

“An adventure that you don’t intend to return from.”

“I’m planning to return, just not until I feel it’s the right time.”

“You shouldn’t try to run away from a future that’s planned for you. Trust me, I would know.” Merlin’s voice is low and foreboding. 

“What in the world do you know about futures, Merlin?” Arthur asks with a snort. 

“I know a lot more than you give me credit for knowing, actually.” His eyes flash up to Killian, sharing a knowing glance that Arthur misses, but Emma does not. 

“Don’t go fighting in my tavern again, gentlemen,” Ruby warns, bringing another tray of tankards to the table, and just in time, since Killian finishes the last of his and drops it on the table. 

Emma looks at him, tries to get his attention, but his gaze is hardened, focused on something far beyond the other side of the room. He wraps his fingers around the new tankard, spinning it in his hands. For a few moments, the table is quiet, everyone sitting in their own minds, until Killian’s eyes shoot back to reality, fixating on Arthur. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay, we can go back to the castle if you want, and I can - “

“No, no, that’s not what I mean,” Killian interrupts, but before he can continue, there is a puff of smoke, a swirling whirlwind of purple that equates to roughly the size of a person - which is exactly what it turns into: a face that few of the patrons of the tavern have seen, but that all have heard of. 

“The Evil Queen.” Emma pushes the words out between her clenched teeth, feels the bones in her hand crack as her hands form fists they may not be able to release.

“Hello, Emma.”


End file.
